1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display system, and a method of controlling an image display device.
2. Related Art
There is known a technology for transmitting an image from a terminal device such as a cellular phone to a projector using a wireless connection. In JP-A-2003-198870, it is described that a portable terminal transmits projection data to a projector wirelessly connected to the portable terminal. In JP-A-2009-98384, it is described that an image of a portable terminal is projected on a screen in an eye-friendly manner by using a server capable of the wireless connection in between. Further, there has been known an interactive projection system allowing the user to perform pseudo-writing on a projection surface on which an image is projected using a pen-type indicating body.
However, it is not achievable to perform drawing on the projection screen using a portable terminal in the system described above.